


im a pen, you’re a highlighter

by mooose_sgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Gabriel (Supernatural), Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Prom, Promises, Sam Winchester Is A Good Boyfriend, Sam Winchester is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooose_sgabriel/pseuds/mooose_sgabriel
Summary: Gabriel thought his boyfriend wouldn’t ask him to prom like everyone else asked their girlfriends/boyfriends: with posters, flowers, teddy bears, etc.Gabriel had thought that Sam just assumed they were going together because they were dating. They were- don’t get him wrong- Gabriel dreamed of going to prom with Sam Winchester. He just wanted to be formally asked. But he wasn’t going to beg. He wasn’t gonna ask, he refused to! If he didn’t get asked, he’d still go with Sam. Gabriel had thought that he was just going to prom without question, and that was that.Until he was proved wrong.





	im a pen, you’re a highlighter

**Author's Note:**

> my school dance is friday, june 14 !!

Gabriel thought that his boyfriend wasn’t going to ask him to prom like everyone else asked their girlfriends/boyfriends.

With posters, flowers, teddy bears, etc.

Gabriel had thought that Sam just assumed they were going together because they were dating. They were, don’t get him wrong, Gabriel dreamed of going to prom with Sam Winchester. He just wanted to be formally asked.

But he wasn’t going to ask for it.

He wasn’t gonna beg, he refused to beg! If he didn’t get asked, he’d still go with Sam. Gabriel had thought that he was just going to prom without question, and that was that.

Until he was proved wrong. 

His smile was larger than anything and everything when it happened, when he walked out the school building to be greeted by a crowd of students, about 100, from their school. All the students were lined up by the stairs, showing off his boyfriend, who was standing at the end of the stairs at the dead center, perfectly. He held a bouquet of roses, a box of candy, and his brother, Dean, held the poster for him. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, smile morphing into a loving beam as he read the poster; 

 

 

> _**I’m a pen,** _
> 
> _**you’re a highlighter;** _
> 
> _**I drew the world** _
> 
> _**you made it brighter.** _
> 
> _**So,** _ _**would you please light up my night** _
> 
> _**at prom?** _

 

Gabriel laughed happily, wiping the tears of joy from his eyes as he walked over to Sam. He received his gifts and then his arms were suddenly around Sam’s neck, lips on his boyfriend’s. 

The crowd cheered; phones out and recording, girls and boys smiling and screaming, even some teachers were watching with large grins. 

Gabriel didn’t care about them at the moment though, he just cared about the boy against him, kissing him breathless. 

Yeah.

Sam was all he cared about at the moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: @gabeslittlemoosey


End file.
